Manifest obu izb sejmowych Królestwa Polskiego o powstaniu narodu polskiego (20 grudnia 1830)
Kiedy Naród, niegdyś wolny i potężny, nadmiarem niedoli zmuszonym się widzi uciec do ostatniego z praw swoich: do prawa odparcia siłą ucisku, winien to sobie, winien światu aby oznajmił przyczyny, które go przywiodły do popierania orężem świętej sprawy swojej. Uczuły Izby Sejmowe tę potrzebę a przystępując do rewolucji, w stolicy dnia 29. Listopada zdziałanej, i uznając ją za narodową, postanowiły krok ten usprawiedliwić w oczach Europy. Zbyt są znane niecne zmowy i potwarze, jawne gwałty i tajemne zdrady, towarzyszące trzem rozbiorom dawnej Polski: historia, której stały się już własnością, nacechowała je piętnem politycznej zbrodni. Jednej chwili nie umilkła uroczysta Polaków o gwałt ten żałoba, nie przestała powiewać chorągiew bez skazy na czele walecznych zastępów, a Polak w zbrojnym tułactwie z krainy do krainy obnosił uniesione bóstwa domowe, wołał o pomstę za ich zniewagę i w szlachetnym złudzeniu, które (jak każda myśl wielka) zawiedzione nie było, mniemał, że walcząc za sprawę wolności, za własną jeszcze walczy Ojczyznę. Powstała ta Ojczyzna, a lubo w ciasnym obrębie, odzyskała Polska z rąk bohatera wieku język, prawa, swobody; wielkie dary, większe jeszcze nadzieje. Odtąd sprawa jego, naszą, krew nasza, jego stała się własnością, a kiedy go sprzymierzeńcy, niebo nawet odstąpiło, wierni do ostatka podzielili Polacy klęskę bohatera, a ta wspólność upadku wielkiego męża i nieszczęsnego narodu, mimowolną cześć wycisnęła na samych zwycięzcach. Nazbyt żywo tkwiło jeszcze to uczucie, zbyt uroczyście wśród walki przyrzekły mocarstwa Europy trwałym i na zasadach sprawiedliwości opartym pokojem świat obdarzyć, aby, dzieląc się na nowo łupami naszymi, Kongres Wiedeński nie starał się przynajmniej osłodzić nowej krzywdy wyrządzonej Polakom. Zapewniono więc narodowość i handel wzajemny wszystkim częściom dawnej Polski, a tę, którą walka europejska niepodległą zastała z trzech stron znacznie zmniejszoną, oddano z tytułem królestwa, oddzielną konstytucją i wolnością rozszerzenia pod bezpośrednie Aleksandra panowanie. Dopełniając tych warunków, nadał on liberalną konstytucję Królestwu, a Polaków, pod rosyjskim panowaniem będących, bliską nadzieją połączenia z nim pocieszył. Nie były jednak te dary bez poprzednich obowiązków z jego, bez ofiar z naszej strony. Przed i w czasie stanowczej walki świetne obietnice czynione Polakom, pod panowaniem Aleksandra będącym, podejrzenia rzucane na zamiary Napoleona, wstrzymały niejednego w działaniu, a ogłoszenie się królem polskim było jedynie spełnieniem czynionych od dawna przyrzeczeń. Za narodowość i swobody, dla mniemanego pokoju Europy, żądano poświęcenia niepodległości, tego pierwszego warunku politycznego życia narodów: jak gdyby mógł istnieć trwały pokój na ujarzmieniu szesnastomilionowego ludu oparty, jak gdyby dzieje świata nie nauczały, że po najdłuższych wiekach podbite narody odzyskują niepodległość, do jakiej ich Stwórca, dzieląc od innych językiem i obyczajami, odwiecznie przeznaczył; jakby i ta nauka była dla rządów straconą, że wyrządzona krzywda czyni uciśnionych naturalnymi sprzymierzeńcami każdego, co przeciw ich ciemięzcom powstaje. Ale i te narzucone dowolnie warunki nie zostały dotrzymanymi; wkrótce przekonali się Polacy, że narodowość i imię polskie Królestwu przez cesarza rosyjskiego nadane, były jedynie ponętą, rzuconą dla ich braci pod innymi rządami pozostałych, zaczepną bronią przeciwko państwom ościennym, a czczym omamieniem dla tych, którym zaręczone zostały, i że pod tymi świętymi imiony zamierzono zaprowadzić poniżenie, znikczemnienie niewolnicze i wszystkie klęski, jakie długi despotyzm i utrata godności człowieka ciągnie za sobą. Plan ten wydawać się zaczął przez środki, jakich przeciw wojsku użyto. Najdotkliwsze obelgi, hańbiące kary, wymyślne prześladowania — wszystko pod pozorem karności wykonywane przez Naczelnego Wodza — miały na celu wytępienie tego szlachetnego uczucia honoru, tej narodowej godności, która wojska nasze cechowała. Najdrobniejsze równie, jak istotne uchybienia, sam zarzut winy — za wysokie przeciw karności przestępstwa poczytane, obok sądów wojskowych zupełnie dowolności Wodza zostawionych, uczyniły go nieokreślonym panem życia i honoru każdego wojskowego. Widziano z oburzeniem wyroki sądów takowych po kilkakroć kasowane, póki nakazanego stopnia kary nie wymierzyły. Wielu opuściło szeregi; wielu, osobistej od Wodza doznawszy zniewagi, we własnej krwi hańbę sobie wyrządzoną zmywało, aby okazać, że nie brak męstwa, ale obawa wystawienia na szwank Ojczyzny dłoń mściwą wstrzymała. Pierwszy sejm Królestwa i uroczyste ponowienie obietnicy że dobrodziejstwo konstytucji i granice państwa do braci naszych rozciągnięte będą, ożywił na nowo nadzieję i sejmujących przywiódł do powolności. Ten był właśnie cel tych obietnic. Wolność druku, wolne obrady były dozwolone póty tylko póki szerzyły ustawnie hymn dziękczynień ujarzmionego ludu dla potężnego zdobywcy. Skoro jednak po tym sejmie zaczęto w pismach roztrząsać i naradzać się nad krajowymi sprawami, stało się to hasłem do zaprowadzenia najsurowszej cenzury; po sejmie zaś następnym, który miał tożsame cele, nastały prześladowania Reprezentantów Narodu za zdania w Izbie objawione. Zadziwią się konstytucyjne ludy Europy, gdy teraz dojdą do ich wiadomości starannie tajone zdarzenia z jednej strony, nad umiarkowaniem, z jakim Polacy swobód tych używali nad uszanowaniem monarchy, religii i obyczajów których jednym nawet słowem nie obrazili, a z drugiej, nad złą wiarą władzy, która nie tylko swobody nadane wydziera, ale zgrozę gwałtu tego na karb wyuzdanej wolności nieszczęsnego narodu kładzie. Połączenie na jednym czole koron samodzierżcy i króla konstytucyjnego było potworem politycznym, który długo istnieć nie mógł: każdy przewidywał, że Królestwo Polskie jest albo zawiązkiem instytucji liberalnych dla całego Imperium Rosyjskiego, albo ulec musi pod żelazną samowładców jego prawicą. Zagadka ta wkrótce rozstrzygniętą została. Zdaje się, że na chwilę cesarz Aleksander rozumiał, iż cała obszerność despotycznej władzy z popularnością form liberalnych da się połączyć, i że ich popieranie nowy wpływ mu zapewni na sprawy Europy. Lecz wkrótce poznał, że wolność nie da się poniżyć do stopnia ślepego narzędzia despotyzmu, a odtąd z obrońcy stał się jej prześladowcą. Rosja straciła wszelką nadzieję z rąk monarchy otrzymać jakiekolwiek ciężkiego jarzma ulżenie, a Polska stopniami ze wszystkich swobód wyzutą być miała. Nie ociągano się bynajmniej z wykonaniem tego zamiaru. Wychowanie publiczne skażone, systemat obskurantyzmu uorganizowany ; lud — instrukcji, którą już posiadał, całe województwo — re-prezentacji w radzie, Izby — możności stanowienia budżetu pozbawione. Narzucano podatki, zaprowadzono wysuszające źródło bogactw narodowych — monopole, a skarb niemi zwiększony stał się pastwą najemnych służalców, przewrotnych podżegaczów i niecnych szpiegów. W miejsce oszczędności, o którą tylokrotnie dopominał się Naród, ciągle powiększano gorszącym sposobem pensje urzędników, dodawano im ogromne gratyfikacje, wymyślano dla osób wszystko, aby coraz bardziej zwiększać poczet zależących od rządu. Potwarcze szpiegostwo dosięgło schronień domowych, zaraziło jadem przeniewierstwa swobodę rodzinnego życia, a starożytna polska gościnność stała się sidłem na niewinnych. Zaręczona wolność osobista zgwałcona; zapełniano więzienia; wojenne sądy, postanowione na cywilne osoby, rozciągały sromotne kary na obywateli, których całą winą było, że ducha i charakter narodowy ratować od zepsucia i zguby zamierzyli. Nadaremnie niektóre władze i Reprezentanci Narodu wystawiali królowi obraz nieprawości, w jego imieniu dopełnianych: nie tylko nadużycia te ukróconymi nie były, ale nadto odpowiedzialność ministrów i władz rządowych przez bezpośrednie brata cesarskiego działanie i władzę dyskrecjonalną jemu udzieloną zupełnie zniknęła. Władza ta potworna, źródło najwyższych, bo godność osobistą każdego obrażających nadużyć, doszła do tego stopnia zaciekłości, że nie tylko wszelkiego stanu ludzi przed siebie powołanych w swych gmachach zniewalała, lecz osiadłych obywateli stolicy, wśród tłumu zgromadzonego ludu do robót hańbiących, zbrodniarzom właściwych, dowolnie zmuszała, jak gdyby ją Opatrzność przez ten nadmiar obelgi uczuciom Narodu wyrządzonej, za narzędzie jego powstania przeznaczyła. Po tylu gwałtach, po takim wszystkich zaręczeń zdeptaniu, zdolnym uprawnić powstanie nie tylko przeciw władzy siłą narzuconej, lecz którego by się rząd najprawniejszy w żadnym kraju cywilizowanym bezkarnie dopuścić nie ważył, któż nie osądzi, że wszelkie przymierze pomiędzy władzą a narodem zerwane zostało, że naród ten stał się niewolnikiem, któremu w każdej chwili kajdany zrzucić i na oręż przekuć było wolno? Dalszy obraz nieszczęść naszych i braci zbyteczny już może; lecz prawda go zamilczeć nie dozwala. Prowincje, dawniej do Rosji wcielone, nie tylko przyłączonymi nie zostały, nie tylko bracia nasi nie otrzymali narodowych instytucji, przez Kongres Wiedeński zawarowanych, lecz nadto obietnicami, zachętą a potom oczekiwaniem obudzone w nich wspomnienia narodowe, stały się przestępstwem i zbrodnią stanu, a król Polski w jej dawnych prowincjach ścigał Polaków, którzy się Polakami nazwać poważyli. Szkolna młodzież stała się szczególniej celem srogości. Z łona matek wydzierano niedorosłe dzieci, znakomitych rodzin nadzieje wywożono na Sybir lub oddawano w szeregi zepsutego żołdactwa .W urzędowych pismach i nauce szkolnej język polski odjęty, ukazy niweczyły prawo cywilne i sądownictwo polskie, bezprawia administracyjne przywodziły o nędzę właścicieli ziemskich, a od wstąpienia na tron Mikołaja stan się ten coraz bardziej pogarszał, nawet intolerancja religijna wszelkimi środkami starała się obrządek unicki wyplenić, a łaciński przygnębić. W Królestwie, lubo już żadna z zaręczonych konstytucją swobód zachowaną nie była, swobody te zniesione czynem, istniały jeszcze w prawie. Należało je i tam doścignąć. Ukazał się dodatkowy do konstytucji artykuł, który, pod szyderczym pozorem troskliwości o zachowanie ustawy, niweczył jedno z głównych jej rozporządzeń, odejmując Izbom jawność obrad i wsparcie publicznej opinii; a nade wszystko miał tę uświęcać zasadę, że królowi wolno odebrać, co raz nadał, a tym samym znieść tak całą konstytucją, jak zniósł jeden jej artykuł. Pod taką to wróżbą zwołano Sejm w r. 1825, z którego wszelkimi środkami śmiałych obrońców swobód oddalić starano się, a posła, przybywającego na obrady, gwałtownym uwięziono sposobem i otoczonego żandarmami w ciągłej przez lat 5 aż do wybuchnięcia rewolucji trzymano niewoli. Pozbawiony Sejm sił swoich, zamknięty, straszony odjęciem konstytucji, łudzony na nowo obietnicami przyłączenia prowincji Polskich, poszedł za śladem Sejmu 1818 r. lecz równie jak wtedy obietnice spełzły na niczym, a prośby o powrócenie odjętych swobód odepchnięte zostały. Powszechne oburzenie szlachetnych umysłów, rozjątrzenie całego Narodu, przygotowywały od dawna burzę, której zbliżenia ślady okazywać się zaczęły, kiedy śmierć Aleksandra, wstąpienie na tron Mikołaja i zaprzysiężenie przez niego konstytucji zdawały się zaręczać, że nadużycia ustąpią, a swobody powrócą. Wkrótce zniknęła ta nadzieja, bo nie tylko rzeczy pozostały w dawnym stanie, ale rewolucja petersburska stała się hasłem uwięzienia lub badań najznakomitszych z Senatu, Izby poselskiej, wojska i obywatelstwa mężów. Wkrótce więzienia stolicy przepełnione, co dzień nowe gmachy przyjmowały tysiączne ofiary, ze wszystkich części dawnej Polski i spod obcych nawet rządów do Warszawy zwożone. Udręczenia, na które ludzkość się wzdraga, przyswojono na rodzinnej ziemi wolności, a tłumy nieszczęsnych ofiar, czasem zapomnianych w ciasnych i wilgotnych więzieniach, śmierć lub samobójstwa jedynie przerzedzały. Z obrazą wszelkich praw, do śledztwa ustanowiono komitet z Rosjan i Polaków, po większej części wojskowych który przedłużeniem męczarni, obietnicami darowania kary, podstępnymi badaniami starał się jedynie o to, aby wymóc na obwinionym wyznanie nieistniejącej zbrodni. Po przedłożonym półtorarocznym więzieniu ustanowiono dopiero sąd sejmowy. Bo gdy z obrazą wszystkich praw popełniona była zbrodnia uwięzienia tak długiego i o śmierć tylu ofiar przyprawienia, trzeba było ją uprawnić. Sumienność Senatu zawiodła to oczekiwanie i prawie jednomyślnie niewinnymi zbrodni stanu uznała tych, co już dwa lata przeszło cierpieli. Odtąd znikła różnica między obwinionymi a ich sędziami, pierwsi, pomimo wyroku uniewinniającego nie wypuszczeni, wywiezieni nadto do Petersburga, jęczeli w fortecznych więzieniach i dotąd nie wszyscy wrócili na ojczystą ziemię, Senatorowie zaś rok blisko zatrzymani za to, że sędziami niepodległymi się okazali. Wyroku ogłoszenie i wykonanie wstrzymano, oddano rozpoznanie jego władzom administracyjnym, a kiedy na koniec wzgląd na Europę zmusił do jego ogłoszenia, śmiało znieważono majestat Narodu, karcąc w imieniu monarchy najwyższą w kraju magistraturę, wykonywującą najwyższą ze swoich atrybucji. Po takich to czynach cesarz Mikołaj koronować się królem polskim zamierzył. Przywołani reprezentanci byli niemymi świadkami obrzędu, ponowienia przysiąg i ich nowego złamania. Bo nie tylko żadne nadużycie, władza nawet dyskrecjonalna zniesioną nie została, ale Senat w sam dzień koronacji zapełniono nowymi członkami, nie posiadającymi kwalifikacji przez konstytucją żądanych, a jedyną rękojmię nieuległości ich zdania dających. Nieprawne obciążenie i nakazana przedaż dóbr narodowych miały na celu ogromny w ziemi majątek narodowy ruchomym i rozrządzalnym uczynić, lecz Opatrzność chciała, aby znaczne sumy, z wykonania w części planu tego pochodzące i od uronienia zachowane, stały się zasiłkiem tyle teraz ułatwiającym uzbrojenie narodu. Wreszcie ostatnia pociecha, którą Polacy za Aleksandra nieszczęścia swoje słodzili, nadzieja połączenia się z bracią, przez cesarza Mikołaja odjętą im została. Wszelkie już węzły były zerwane, od dawna święty ogień, którego .na ołtarzach Ojczyzny zapalać nie było już wolno, w piersiach tylko prawych tlał potajemnie, jedna myśl była wszystkim wspólna, że poniżenia takiego dłużej znosić się nie godzi, lecz władza przyspieszyła sama chwilę wybuchnięcia. Przy coraz mocniej potwierdzających się wieściach o wojnie, przeciw swobodom ludów rozpocząć się mającej, nadeszły rozkazy postawienia na stopie wojennej wojsk Polskich, przeznaczonych do wymarszu: a natomiast rosyjskie wojska kraj nasz zalać miały. Nakazano znaczne sumy, z obciążenia lub przedaży dóbr narodowych pochodzące i w Banku złożone, użyć na koszta tej zabójczej dla wolności wojny. Uwięzienia na nowo się zaczęły. Niebyło chwili do stracenia. Szło o wojsko, skarb, zapasy, honor narodu niezdolnego nieść innym więzów, którymi sam się brzydzi, a walczyć przeciw wolności i dawnym towarzyszom broni. Czuł to każdy, lecz uczuciem tym serce Narodu, ognisko zapału, dzielna młodzież wojskowa i akademiczna, oraz znaczna część garnizonu stolicy i obywateli najsilniej przejęta, postanowiła dać hasło powstania. Elektryczna iskra w jednej chwili wojsko, stolicę, kraj cały przebiegła. Zajaśniała noc 29. Listopada ogniami wolności. W dniu jednym oswobodzona stolica, w dniach kilku połączone jedną myślą wszystkie oddziały wojska, fortece zajęte, naród uzbrojony, brat cesarski z wojskiem rosyjskim na wspaniałość się zdający i tym jedynie środkiem ocalony; oto są czyny tej rewolucji bohaterskiej, szlachetnej i czystej, jak młodzieńczy zapał, który ją rozniecił. Powstał naród Polski z poniżenia i podległości, z męskim przedsięwzięciem niepowrócenia więcej do więzów, które skruszył, niezłożenia oręża przodków, póki nie wywalczy niepodległości i potęg, jedynej swobód rękojmi, póki nie zabezpieczy sobie tych swobód, których domagać się, jako zaszczytnej puścizny przodków i naglącej potrzeby wieku, podwójne ma prawo; póki nie połączy się z braćmi ujarzmionymi przez dwór petersburski, z tego jarzma ich nie wyzwoli i swobód swoich, wolności i niepodległości uczestnikami nie uczyni. Nie powodowała nami żadna nienawiść narodowa przeciw Rosjanom, wielkiemu, jak my, szczepowi słowiańskiego rodu. Słodziliśmy owszem pierwsze chwile wydartej nam na nowo niepodległości tą myślą, że połączenie pod jednym berłem, jakkolwiek dla nas szkodliwe, przyniesie czterdziestomilionowemu ludowi uczestnictwo swobód konstytucyjnych, które w całym ucywilizowanym świecie stały się równie potrzebą panujących, jak rządzonych. Przeświadczeni, że wolność i niepodległość nasza, jak niegdyś dla ościennych narodów nie bywała zaczepną, owszem stanowiła równowagę i przedmurze ludów europejskich, tak teraz więcej, niż kiedy, może im być pomocą, stajemy w obliczu mocarstw i narodów z pewnością, że za nami głos polityki i ludzkości zarówno przemówi. A gdyby nawet w tej walce, której nie tajemy sobie niebezpieczeństw, przyszło nam samym bój za wszystkich staczać, ufni w świętości sprawy naszej, w własnej odwadze i pomocy Przedwiecznego, dobijać się będziemy wolności do ostatniego tchnienia. A jeśli Opatrzność przeznaczyła tę ziemię na wieczne ujarzmienie, jeśli w boju tym ostatnim wolność Polska na gruzach miast i trupach swoich obrońców polegnie, wróg nasz nad jedną tylko pustynią więcej panowanie swoje rozciągnie, a prawy Polak zginie z tą w sercu pociechą, że jeśli własnej wolności i Ojczyzny uratować nie dozwoliły mu nieba, śmiertelną walką zasłonił przynajmniej na chwilę zagrożone europejskich ludów swobody. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Powstanie listopadowe